<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выученный урок by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Mr_Sandwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320418">Выученный урок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020'>fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave'>Mr_Sandwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выученный урок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мистер Сулу, уводите нас отсюда, скорость варп-5. Мистер Чехов, курс на Девон,</p><p>— Есть, капитан.</p><p>— Да, капитан.</p><p>Звёзды на обзорном экране мостика растянулись в тонкие полоски. Капитан Кирк даже не почувствовал лёгкого толчка, неизбежного при переходе на сверхсветовую скорость. Подперев голову ладонью и положив вторую себе на колено, Кирк приказал:</p><p>— Кофе, йомен Рэнд.</p><p>«Энтерпрайз» с каждой минутой удалялась от злополучного «Элизиума», превратившегося в убежище для странных существ, похожих на земных слизевиков. Их не уничтожило даже облучение заковыристой радиацией. Никого нельзя было забрать на борт «Энтерпрайз». Мистер Спок был уверен на 99,97 процентов. И доктор Маккой подтвердил. Они не имели права привезти на Землю эту заразу. Он не имел.</p><p>— Ваш кофе, капитан.</p><p>Сто тридцать два члена экипажа.</p><p>— Спасибо, йомен.</p><p>Три. Два. Один.</p><p>Кирк сделал глоток, стараясь не стискивать горячую кружку слишком сильно.</p><p>Где-то далеко во Вселенной беззвучно раскололся на части корабль Федерации.</p><p>Бум.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мистер Сулу, курс 2-2-4, манёвр уклонения зэт-1. Достаньте мне уже этого чёртова клингона!</p><p>Манёвр не удался, молчаливый Сулу заложил ещё один вираж и увёл «Энтерпрайз» на новую позицию, подальше от клингонской «боевой птицы».</p><p>— Они снова собираются стрелять, капитан.</p><p>— Торпеды на перехват, — приказал Кирк, — мистер Чехов, приготовиться к ответному огню, не стрелять по двигателям. Мостик — инженерному, мистер Скотт, приготовьтесь транспортировать одного на борт.</p><p>— Есть, капитан. Но нам нужно подойти ближе.</p><p>— Сделаем, мистер Скотт.</p><p>С клингонами экипаж «Энтерпрайз» столкнулся во время спасательной операции у Альфы Ориона, снова изменившей свою светимость. Научное судно было атаковано и запросило помощь. Когда «Энтерпрайз» вышла из варпа, по её броне простучали обломки «Рудольфа Штайнера», а единственный выживший уже был на корабле клингонов.</p><p>— Капитан, мы на позиции.</p><p>— Огонь!</p><p>Цели достигла первая же фотонная торпеда, следующая — оторвала клингонскому кораблю одно из «крыльев» и заставила его закувыркаться. И, судя по тому, что корабль не мог остановиться, торпеда всё-таки повредила двигатели.</p><p>— Капитан, нас вызывают клингоны. Генерал Ков’тар, сэр.</p><p>— Соедините, мисс Ухура, — ухмыльнулся Кирк: с такими повреждениями «боевая птица» не сможет сражаться. — Мостик — инженерному: вы готовы, мистер Скотт?</p><p>— Да, капитан.</p><p>— Транспортируйте как сможете. Мостик — медотсеку: Боунз, проследи там в транспортаторной.</p><p>— Сделаю, Джим, — даже по связи доктор Маккой звучал ворчливо.</p><p>— Клингоны, капитан, — напомнила Ухура.</p><p>Кирк махнул рукой:</p><p>— Соединяйте.</p><p>В поток клингонского хвастовства Кирк не вслушивался. Он отвечал, кивал и даже огрызался, но всё его внимание было приковано к Сулу, аккуратно подводившему «Энтерпрайз» к вертящемуся кораблю Ков’тара.</p><p>Ещё немного, и можно будет…</p><p>— В тебе нет чести, Кирк! — рявкнул Ков’тар и выхватил кинжал.</p><p>Связь оборвалась.</p><p>— Инженерный!</p><p>— Мисс Маркус у нас, капитан, с ней всё в порядке, — сразу же отозвались по интеркому.</p><p>— Отличная работа, мистер Скотт. Мистер Сулу, уводите нас отсюда, варп-5.</p><p>Напряжение отпускало, и когда за бортом «Энтерпрайз» звёзды дрогнули и вытянулись в тонкие полоски, Кирк решительно встал из кресла.</p><p>— Мостик ваш, мистер Спок. Я проведаю нашу гостью.</p><p>Сообщение о взрыве «боевой птицы» Кирк смахнул с экрана ПАДДа. Клингоны всегда найдут повод умереть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>